


At Each Other's Throats

by irisbleufic



Series: The Apple In Our Hands [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Beaches, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Queer Character, Confessions, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Love Confessions, M/M, New Relationship, Ocean, Scotland, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: Newton struggles to fill his lungs.  “Hermann, I fall fast.  When didyouknow?”Hermann is quiet for the next half-dozen paces, to an extreme degree.  It’s enough to make Newton want to release Hermann’s arm and dive headfirst into the freezing sea, to go the ageless, drowned way of his ancient monsters' bones.“Do you mean the moment I first realized I loved you?” Hermann asks, his gaze serene.





	At Each Other's Throats

Newton is glad, as they wander the West Sands with bellies full of gelato and a hand-rolled cigarette shared between them, that most holiday observances call for two days. Otherwise, he’d feel guilty for bumming around instead of unpacking his possessions.

“You’ve gotta admit this all happened pretty fast,” he says out of the blue, passing the cigarette back.

“Yes, but you’ve been here four weeks without incident, so I’m calling that a win,” replies Hermann, dryly, kicking at a clump of seaweed.

“What kind of incident did you think I was going to cause?” Newton asks, affronted.

“Knowing you, an international one,” Hermann says, losing his grasp on the stub, watching the next wave wash it away. “Damn.”

“But think about it,” Newton presses, anxiety flaring as he pauses to stare at the calm, grey-blue breakers. “You might hate me a year from now. We might be at each other’s throats.”

“Last I checked, we already were,” replies Hermann, cheerfully, winding his arm tighter through the crook of Newton’s elbow. “Feigned hatred at first sight. Healthy conflict is the spice of life.”

“Oh, see, I thought you meant this,” Newton sighs, pointing to the bruise above his collar.

“That, too,” Hermann agrees, and his smile and windblown hair steal Newton’s breath.

Newton struggles to fill his lungs. “Hermann, I fall fast. When did _you_ know?”

Hermann is quiet for the next half-dozen paces, to an extreme degree. It’s enough to make Newton want to release Hermann’s arm and dive headfirst into the freezing sea, to go the ageless, drowned way of his ancient monsters' bones.

“Do you mean the moment I first realized I loved you?” Hermann asks, his gaze serene.

“Yeah, uh,” Newton agrees, dragging them to a standstill, kicking at the sand. “That.”

“Oh, darling,” Hermann says, stepping close, “it was Urquhart. The apple in our hands.”


End file.
